Rain
by abandoned81409
Summary: Rainy days bring out long-awaited explanations. Hint of Buffy/Faith. One-shot. COMPLETE.


**Title:** Rain  
**Rating: **Fiction Rated: K  
**Length:** 890 words  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Pairing:** Hint of Fuffy (Buffy/Faith)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns these characters, not me.  
**Summary:** Rainy days bring out long-awaited explanations.  
**A/N:** Well, this was written in response to a prompt on The Muse Bunny. The prompt was "Rain". So here's what I came up with it. Hope you like!  
**Progress:** Complete

* * *

I hate the rain.

Okay, well, I don't _hate_ it, but I don't love it either. It always seems to come at the worst possible time. Like now, when all I was trying to do was enjoy the strangely nice weather we're having in Cleveland. And then **BAM!** Rain.

Well, if I'm being honest with myself, I wasn't out _just_ to enjoy the weather. I was out to get away from all those damn newbie slayers. Don't get me wrong; I love that the responsibility isn't solely on my shoulders anymore. But…they're teenagers, you know? They're full of questions and annoying as hell when they're in "girly mode".

So now I'm walking back home, too pissed off to put in the effort to run. I'm staring down at the wet sidewalk, watching my feet move. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left…

"Buffy? B?"

The sound of her voice makes me freeze. It can't be her. It just _can't_ be. I haven't seen her in over a year.

When I look up, I know for sure my ears haven't fooled me. It's her. That horrifyingly beautiful girl who's haunted my dreams for years. Faith. Holding an umbrella.

_No, you can't. You can't get yourself into that mess again, Buffy._

I look away and continue walking, hoping she'll just think it wasn't me and move on.

But, of course, I hear her follow.

"B, you're soaked!" she laughs. That sweet laugh is like music to my ears. I haven't heard it in _so_ long. She places her hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to stop walking.

"Guess I am," I agree, looking down at my drenched clothes. I look up into her eyes. "But I…"

"Hey," she interrupts, "I don't wanna start any trouble. Just thought I could get ya out of the rain. Ya don't think I'd want my golden slayer catchin' pneumonia and dyin', do ya?"

My cheeks heat up when she calls me _her_ golden slayer. Faith always seemed to know the best ways to make me blush. I guess she hasn't lost her touch.

I smile up at her. "Guess not…" She nods, grinning and gestures for me to join her. "Well…I think this is the best timing you've ever had…F."

She just holds out the umbrella. I slide in next to her, relieved that I'm no longer being pelted by the heavy rain. The umbrella is small, but I think we can both squeeze under it. The house isn't far, and she definitely knows where it is.

"So…" I begin quietly, as we walk quickly in the direction of the house. "How's the mini-slayer-free life been?"

"Not the same," she says. "It's nice not to have all that girly babbling going on around me at all hours, but…" She shrugs. "Guess I miss some of it too." She glances sideways at me. "Just some, though," she clarifies. She smirks -- that same cute little grin that _always_ makes me smile back -- then turns her eyes back to the road ahead of us.

I listen to the sound of the rain as we walk, trying not to think about how close we are. I could do so many things this close to her. I could hold her hand; I could put my arm around her waist; I could lean up and kiss her cheek…or her lips.

I dispel those thoughts and try to think rationally. Questions fill my head… _Where has she been? Why didn't she call? Why is she back? Should I be suspicious of her? Is she bad again?_

I remember the day she left. I remember begging her _not_ to leave. I promised her I'd tell everyone about us so we could be together in front of them. She'd just looked into my eyes, knowing that I was really too afraid to tell them. But I should have.

She wiped away my tears, kissed my forehead and slung her last bag over her shoulder. She looked back at me only once as she left the room and went outside to catch her cab. The sadness she was feeling was made obvious in that final gaze.

"I didn't wanna leave." Faith's voice is toneless when she finally speaks up. "I didn't wanna. I _had to_," she whispers. "If I'd stayed…it only woulda been harder for _you_. And I'd never want that. You deserve to be happy, B." Her voice breaks, letting out a little emotion as she speaks.

I don't say anything at first. What could I possibly say to that?

_There's only one thing_ to _say._

"So do you," I say gently. "You deserve the chance to be with someone who doesn't hide their relationship with you from her friends and family. And I don't know if I can give that to you. I didn't know then… I still don't know now. Faith…"

Faith turns her head, eyes meeting mine.

"Don't ever doubt that I loved you. That I _love_ you. Okay?"

She says nothing. I'm not sure I expected her to, really.

A few moments of silence later, we approach a corner and stop to wait for the light to change.

The traffic light turns green. Faith slips her hand into mine as we cross the street.

"I love you too," she whispers, as the rain beats down around us.


End file.
